Kisekoi, Chapter 7 (Fan Continued Finale)
by AndroidEvian
Summary: A tribute and sequel to Kiiro Kiryo's "Kisekoi Parasitic Love." It didn't have the sense of finality or peace that I desired, so I finished it for myself. Human Migi x Shinichi. Migi's humanity develops, and Shinichi realises just how much he appreciates his partner, after all, they had a bond not too long ago, like no other, connected by his right arm and by the blood in his heart


Shinichi felt dim light on his eyelids. Stirring slightly, he opened his eyes to see it was morning. _Oh… that's right. It's Monday._ Checking the clock on his bedside table, he breathed a sigh of relief. he hadn't overslept yet. Migi seemed to slowly be coming to also, next to him, and Shinichi felt his waist being tugged slightly. Throwing off the blankets, he remembered why Migi's arms were around him. _He's discovering… love? It might be possible, considering what the parasite from the other day said. But this quickly? No, no, that's absurd, he's just experimenting with human nature._ Migi had now fully awakened, throwing. off the blankets as Shinichi had. Walking to the closet together, they pulled on uniforms, back to back. Migi followed his partner as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Shinichi's father had already seated himself at the table, reading news from his tablet as he normally would. The duo entered silently with parasitic coordination, but Shinichi opened his mouth to speak the first words of the day.

"Ohayō, Tou-san." he said with a slight smile, hoping it really would be a good morning as he noticed the clouds outside were dark, from the windows.

"Ohayō, Shinichi, Mitsuki." He returned, a small curve on his mouth also. Migi remained quiet, but waved to signal his greeting. Gathering ingredients from the fridge, the two made their breakfasts, side by side, and ate at the table with Shinichi's father. According to him, there had recently been reports of super humans saving lives in recent weeks. These occurrences were nothing glamorous, but things like climbing impossibly tall trees to get a kitten out of its highest branches who had lost its way while climbing.

"Maybe you should apologise to the parasite from the other day." Shinichi whispered to Migi with a slight snicker.

"Urusei." he answered, monotone as usual while he finished the rest of his tamagoyaki and salmon. "We don't know their motive is for it."

"Fair enough." Shinichi concluded with a shrug, before turning to his father. "Well, we're off to school, don't pick up a bottle like you used to." Shinichi's father chuckled.

"Izumi-san, arigato gosaimas. You have no idea how grateful I am for your permission to become apart of your family." Migi spoke up, and bowed.

"We've had a void in this house, ever since Nobuko died. She used to say she wouldn't mind two sons if he grew up as intelligent and well mannered as Shinichi over here." the aforementioned's face grew bright red as he remembered Migi's affectionate experimentation from last night and even a day before. _Y-Yeah… two sons. Brothers, right? God, for an emotionless parasite, he really acts on his impulses!_

"Okay, Mitsuki, I'd say we best be going now." He spoke up, taking Migi by the hand as he used the pseudonym. Leading him outside, Shinichi waved goodbye to his father. Traveling down the sidewalk, Migi began a conversation about school, asking questions about what the other kids would be like, what was taught, what was socially acceptable and not for whatever reasons. Overwhelmed by questions, but glad to see Migi's usual inquisitiveness kicking in so early in the morning, Shinichi held up his hands and explained it would all come clear when they arrived. The silver haired young man seemed to pout in disappointment, an expression that intrigued Shinichi. He didn't have time to ponder it, as he sensed an attack from behind.

"Ah, Murano-san." He greeted her, his hand still in hers, before he let go of her attempted karate chop to his shoulder.

"Aw, I really thought I'd gotten you by surprise." she laughed. "You were so enticed by your friend here." she nodded towards him with a smile. "What's your name? I'm Satomi Murano."

"Ohayō, my name is Mitsuki." he answered, bowing only slightly. "I'm Shinichi's friend from out of town, I'm staying with him for now."

"Oooh, you're sooo kind, Izumi-kun." she joked, leaning her head on his shoulder and making him blush slightly. As he turned to Migi to avoid Murano's eyes catching his flushed cheeks, he noticed a slight bit of… what was it? Jealousy? _Oh stop it. He's still a parasite, human body or not._ Shinichi told himself, shrugging it off as he watched the streetlight signal to walk. Stepping out, he heard the screech of a car, very close, and froze in shock as the red car sped out to meet him.

"Izumi-kun!"

"Shinichi!"

Darkness gathered in the corners of his vision as he turned to look at his friends in a panic, but the rest of him just wouldn't move. A deer in the headlights. The last thing he saw was Migi's desperate expression, hand outstretched as he stepped forward.

…

"Izumi-kun? Izumi-kun?!" Familiar voices began to register in Shinichi's ears.

"Shinichi? Shinichi, are you alright?" Finally able to open his eyes, he looked up. Migi was holding him in his left arm, looking back at him with concern. _I'm… alive?_ He thought dimly, turning his gaze to Murano, and her face relaxed with a smile.

"Oh, thank god you're okay." Shinichi smiled weakly at her, looked back to Migi, and his smile dropped.

"Mitsuki… you're bleeding." Migi's fingers were stained with blood at the tips of his fingernails, still actively dripping slightly, and the car was a mess of crushed steel at the bumper. The driver had run away, as there was no one in the front seat.

"It's nothing, I'm fine… can you walk?" Mitsuki stood up, helping Shinichi to his feet with his uninjured arm.

"A-Ah! I'm alright, thanks to you." Shinichi blushed as he realised how intimate the whole situation was, being cradled by his once right arm, now a beautiful, sculpted human, after near being run over by an irresponsible driver of the red car. Finishing the walk to school, Shinichi went to the nurse's office for some bandaid's to put on Migi's fingers, and the trio piled into their classroom, just before the bell rang. Murmurs filled the classroom as Migi sat down beside the window, next to Shinichi, with Murano in the seat following. Things like "What a gorgeous guy." "Why is he sitting next to Izumi?" "I don't think they're related." "And I thought Shinichi was hot." from the girls. The guys seemed more interested in Migi's bandaged fingers and flat expression, his possible relations with Shinichi Izumi. The teacher entered the room and quieted everyone down, addressing the lesson plan, a unit in the art of creating poetry and took role, stopping at a name, as if wasn't there before.

"Mitsuki… Izumi?" He looked around the room, and Migi raised his hand as he'd seen the others do. "Are you new here?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, I'm currently living under the Izumi's care as a friend of Shinichi's. I'm from out of town."

"Whatever you say…" the teacher mumbled, scribbling him as present and finishing the role call. As the teacher prepared the lesson, the other students swarmed Migi with questions.

"Where out of town did you live before?"

"Are you like, actually related to Izumi?"

"What's your favourite food?"

"Do you like girls or guys?"

"Did something happen to your family?"

"Can I play with your hair?"

Migi turned to Shinichi, wearing a tortured expression on his face as his hair was played with, his ears were bombarded with voices, and his brain was overwhelmed from trying to provide answers that he didn't have. Shinichi eyed him understandingly, managing to swim through the classroom of kids and sitting on Migi's desk to bat everyone away. He explained that Migi's family had been taken from him by the burning of his house, and he had amnesia, so he couldn't remember much of where he had come from. Hearing this story, everyone apologised profusely for invading his privacy like animals invaded one anothers' territory. It was a tragic story that filled their thoughts of him with sympathy, rather suspicion, as the two had planned. Turning back to the front of the class, everyone seemed to finally focus on the lesson, and Migi was diligently creating a flow chart for ideas of his poem, such was the assignment of the day. Shinichi's focus was also on his poem, but more in the sense he was just trying to formulate an idea, rather than having any. _Something that intrigues me? Well… I don't know. I haven't really found anything that I haven't been able to figure out. Except for maybe Migi…but writing a poem… about him?_ His face flushed at the thought of it. _No. No, no, no, no, and no. That's just too provoking. His emotions, if he's really developing them, are still immature. Now that I think about it, he used to say he valued only his own life. But he saved me from Gotou, that day we had to fight… he could have chosen his own life. Today though… he saved me from that car, I could have been run over, but there's no reason he had to save me. We're not connected like we used to be. If I die, he'll still live. His face… he looked so scared I might actually die. When I looked up at him, there were dry trails on his cheeks, I think… how odd._

"Poetry," the teacher mused, pacing slightly in his desk space. "An expression of emotion and wonder through words. All poetry has a reason behind it, trivial or of great importance, and all poetry has a tone to it. as I said, it's your job today to begin your poems today on something that intrigues you. Write about something that is an enigma to you and express it to the best of your abilities. You're all humans, you all have passions and aspirations. These poems are due on Thursday. However, if anyone manages to finish their poems today, I'll be giving out bonus points to that student, hell, they an have a surefire A+ for the rest of the week with no work turned in." he finished, throwing his hands up to emphasise his point. Migi grew thoughtful.

 _We're_ all _human? Sure, it's given he doesn't know that I'm parasite… but in this human body, it would imply that perhaps it's only my mind that's parasitic, my personality being copied to cells from Shinichi's body that created this human shell; my neurological system could be human, if only modified with my parasitic abilities that were transferred from Shinichi, considering I dispersed my cells all throughout his body. So it makes sense I could have retained my abilities and personality, whilst gaining a human shell and brain… this is a lot to consider… for now though, I should focus on the matter at hand. What is it that intrigues me the most…?_ Turning to Shinichi next to him, who was looking like he wa sin just as deep a thought, he remembered his days wondering what it was like to feel affection and care for one as a human.

 _I… think I know what I want to write about now._ He thought, nodding his head to himself in certainty as he picked up his pen, switching his eyes between his empty sheet of notebook paper and his torn out flow chart of ideas and thoughts on his poem topic.

The words came slowly, almost agonisingly so, but Migi felt a strange tingling in his fingers as he penned out his thoughts in rhymes and imagery, metaphors and similes coming together. It was ten minutes to the end of class when the teacher spoke up.

"Does anyone have a finished product? Anyone at all?" Migi stood up in response to the question. "Ah, Mitsuki, I see you're a fast worker. Well, go on, read us your poem."

"Ah. I named it "My Real Name Bred the Absence of A Heart." Shinichi couldn't believe his ears. _His real name… absence of a heart?_ His head jerked up from his desk as he paid attention to Migi, who inhaled deeply before opening his mouth to read.

"Loveless. My name is Loveless.

With no heart to speak of,

I may never know what love is.

Will my name always be,

will I always be addressed as Loveless?

Even if I held you to my chest,

you may hear nothing beating.

Even if I allowed you to cut me,

you may see nothing bleeding.

What must I do to understand,

to earn your kiss as a greeting?

How will I ever know what love is?

If you cut out your heart for me,

will I be able to feel it?

If you cut out your eyes,

will I be able to see it?

If you cut out your brain,

will I be able to know it?

Loveless. My real name is Loveless.

I have no heart to speak of,

yet I yearn to know what love is."

The whole class was silent for a good ten seconds as Migi sat down in his desk. The teacher however, began a slow applause, and gradually the rest of the class joined in, giving smiles of approval even as some wiped tears from their eyes while doing this. Migi felt his face heat up, and his mouth curved in such a way that it had never done before. Realising the action as the class bell rang, he looked into the window beside him. A smile, much like the type Shinichi often exhibited when he had been around Murano, in the past, lay on his lips. He touched his face, then the reflection, trying to make sure this whole thing was real and not some… dream. _Egao… Tamiya Reiko was right. It feels rather pleasant to smile._ He thought, filing out of the classroom with Shinichi, whose schedule was set up identically with his own. In the hall, Shinichi seemed to have a million questions to ask Migi, regarding his poem, his reaction to the applause, and his motives for saving the ex host from the car.

"Migi, what the hell was that? You've always been an entirely logical being, what's gotten into you?"

"I can't say for sure, Shinichi. But I have a theory; I spread my cells throughout your body to heal you when the parasite that took over your mother killed you. When I told you to remember me as a dream, and I slept for a year after we defeated Gotou, I believe my scattered cells were slowly building upon one another, infused with your blood from being in your body for so long. As a result, eventually enough built up for me to escape your body, while you kept your right arm, and I inherited your human DNA. Naturally, when my body was constructed, after my scattered cells escaped you, I received a human brain and physique whilst maintaining my mind and parasitic abilities. Shinichi; you're a human, partially parasite, because of me. I am a parasite, partially human, because of you." As insane as the whole thing sounded to the ex host, it still held a lot of validity to it. Even before, when they'd faced Gotou, Migi had exhibited a very important human quality; altruism. The one he'd never thought the parasite would show, as he'd said before that he valued only his own life. Yet he'd sacrificed himself to give Shinichi a chance to run and find safety from Gotou. Yes, he'd had a plan to escape Gotou, but the parasite knew it may fail.

"Oi… Migi. We have first lunch. That means we can get food now. Let's get lunch and eat in the court yard together, okay?" Shinichi had a gentle smile spreading over his face as the two of them walked to the caféteria together to buy lunch together. Sitting at the tables placed at the back of the school, the two sat down with their bento, Migi having takoyaki, crab salad, and kabocha, while Shinichi had seaweed salad, dried plums, and sushi. The balmy breeze of late spring blew across the pair's faces, provoking a smile in both. Migi seemed almost ashamed of his smile, as it didn't quite feel natural yet, as nice as it was. Shinichi laughed at his partner's flushed cheeks, making the silver haired man cross his arms and pout in annoyance. "You'll get used to it, I promise." He said warmly, watching the sakura tree in front of them shed some of its petals in the breeze. Migi, ever observant, couldn't help but make an observation. _Sakura trees… it's said that people are buried underneath these trees to guarantee a safe passing into the next world, if they've proven to be good natured and sincere. Is this where the old me dies, and the new me begins…?_ He looked at Shinichi as the two of them finished their meals. Shinichi smiled kindly, placing a hand on Migi's face.

"Shinichi…? What are you doing?" Migi asked, somewhat confused by his ex host's behaviour.

"The same thing you've been doing to me lately." Shinichi slowly closed the gap between his lips and Migi's, provoking the beautiful human to brush his hands through his partner's hair, the sweet taste of seaweed salad and Kobucha beckoning the two of them to let one another's tongues mingle meaningfully. Shinichi stroked down Migi's finely chiseled jawline, Migi brought him closer as he tugged the tie around Shinichi's neck gently. The two parted, dumped their styrofoam trays, and sat under the sakura tree, Shinichi's head in Migi's lap, who leaned his back against the sturdy trunk. He caught petals as they scattered in the wind, letting them fall into Shinichi's hair with a small laugh as his slightly feminine face was brought out with the pink blossoms.

"Shinichi?" He prompted, his voice more of a serene gentleness than a monotone now, while he rubbed Shinichi's temples in his fingers.

"Yes, Migi?" the boy answered, eyes closed and a serene look on his face.

"Just call me Mitsuki from now on. I know I said before that I don't understand the human culture of names but…"

"No, I know what you're going to say." Shinichi said, opening his eyes and sitting up between the beautiful human's legs to meet the emerald gaze with his chocolate brown irises.

"Really? Tell me then."

"You were staring pretty intently at this tree earlier. It's because you want to say goodbye to the old you, and embrace your new self, right?" he said confidently.

"Ah… I'm so glad you never let me take your brain, Shinichi." Mitsuki replied.

"I thought you might say something hopelessly romantic like that." Shinichi laughed, giving the man he'd once shared his body with, another affectionate kiss. _Your name isn't Loveless or Migi anymore. You're so much more than my right arm now. The hear in my chest that you fixed once gave me new life. I'm so glad the blood of that heart has given a new life to you._


End file.
